To Live Will Be a Great Adventure
by nerdygeekgirl
Summary: Remus Lupin is given a second chance at life starting at eleven years old. His goal is to save his friends and also defeat Voldemort so there isn't a second war. Post DH. WARNING THIS WILL BE RL/SB slash.
1. Chapter 1: Death?

a/n: So I'm restarting this story, I had massive writer's block and then rewrote the whole thing in a notebook which I lost. But I found it again yay! So I have the first three chapters that I rewrote now and only need to type them and restart this whole thing. Hopefully I still have readers!

Chapter 1 Death?

Remembering his final conscious moments, and a harsh green light flashing before him, Remus shivered, knowing immediately what had happened. He willed his eyes to remain shut, there was no way even a werewolf could survive the killing curse, and he certainly did not want to see his fate. He wanted to stay with his eyes shut on this comfortable ground for all of eternity. He was never a religious man, despite his mother dragging him to church several times when he was young in a fruitless attempt to save his soul after the werewolf bite. Even his father had declared it pointless.

_I know I'm in hell_ he thought _a monster like me can't reach salvation._

He could hear movement and despite his will to deny the inevitable, Remus opened his eyes. He was lying on a soft mossy-ground that appeared to be somewhere within the Forbidden Forest. He was surrounded by tree and yet somehow the sun passed through the thick canopy overhead and graced the ground with a soft light. Slowly, the man got up onto his feet. He realized his body no longer ached and he moved, not as a man of forty, but as he did in his youth. The trees began to rustle again and Remus became acutely aware of his nakedness. A twinge of embarrassment came across his cheeks and he longed for a fresh pair of robes. As the thought left his head, a bundle of robes appeared at his feet. He picked them up and dressed. Remus took a moment to observe his surrounding in more detail, he was in the Forbidden Forest, but not the one he remembered from his Hogwarts' days. The forest didn't have the usual sounds and rustlings of unknown creatures. All he heard was the sound of a creek going over rocks, perhaps that was the noise that had alerted him some time ago. Remus walked over towards the creek and suddenly aware of his thirst, he kneeled by the water and cupped his hands to drink. He looked at his reflection and jumped back from the clear water. That was not his face. He slowly moved back towards the water and looked at his reflection. His face lacked any of the signs of aging. It was as if all of the marks or years of trial, worry and death had been washed away. He looked closer and realized not only was his face young but his scars were gone. His face appeared exactly as it would have without his lycanthropy. As he was staring at his face, Remus had a sudden feeling he was not alone. On instinct, Remus reached for his wand and swirled around to face his opponent.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled and calmly spoke " You have no need for your wand right now Remus. No one will harm you here." Remus relaxed at the sound of his old mentor. He looked at the face of the headmaster, who appeared younger and more at ease than in all the time Remus had known him.

"Albus" he stated in a calm and casual voice. "always a pleasure. You look considerably better than when I last saw you." As he spoke, he placed his wand back in his pocket and walked towards the elder man.

"I would hope, I believe the last time you saw me I was in a casket my dear boy." Albus smiled at his former pupil as they walked side by side in the forest.

"it was not one of your better days" Remus added, smiling slightly before he registered what all of this meant. "so this is the afterlife?"

"Not quite, my boy, not quite" Albus replied.

"I always thought Sirius, James and Lily would greet me when I died" Remus added a tinge of sadness reflected in his words.

"You will see them all in due time." The headmaster spoke with a twinkle in his eyes "But first I wanted a chance to speak to you. Do you know where we are?"

"At first I thought I was in the forbidden forest but it appears we are in the woods by my house. The exact spot where I was bitten and transformed into a monster. It's why I thought I was in hell" Remus responded with a very slight bitter tone to his voice. "but other than that I have no idea where I am"

"You are in a waiting place so to speak. You have a decision before you to make, you can either choose to continue onward to the afterlife and join your friends or you can go back?"

"Go back? To the battle? To my son?"

"You have been given a rare opportunity" the old man continued ignoring Remus' question "you are being given the chance to go back to your first year and Hogwarts and change your original future."

Remus looked at Dumbledore with an odd expression before carefully responding "I suppose every person would like to think that they can change the world for the better. But what one person sees as a positive change can be disastrous for someone else. I suppose if I could, I would want to stop Voldemort from surviving the first war and I would to save my friends. Would that be considered for the better? It would not necessarily be for the greater good but it would help some?" Remus looked at the headmaster hoping for answers to his questions and understanding of what the man meant.

Dumbledore smiled, "I believe that all of it counts as changing things for the better."

Remus hesitated. _That isn't possible_ he thought. He looked at Dumbledore, the old man must be playing some kind of cruel joke. Why would anyone chose him to go back and change things? Why not Sirius or Lily or James? Why would anyone want a werewolf going through time twice? Dumbledore gazed into Remus' eyes as Remus began to speak once more.

"How can I control myself when I look into the eyes of a young eleven year old Peter Pettigrew and know that he killed my best friends. How can I look into the eyes of Severus Snape and know that he fooled all of us into believing he was trustworthy?" Dumbledore's eyes changed their calm demeare briefly "Remus I would have thought after all of this time you would have learned to trust my judgement."

"Your judgement!" Remus couldn't help but let out a exasperated chuckle "He killed you Albus! We all know what happened, the man admitted to it when he ran. How can you still have faith in the good of a man that killed you?"

"He killed me at my request" Dumbledore spoke softly but the words carried the same weight as if he had screamed them. Remus froze unable to continue to walk as he stared at his old mentor in disbelief. "I was dying. In an effort to find a way to destroy Tom Riddle I allowed myself to lose focus and touched a dark object that cursed me. Severus was able to relocate the curse into just my hand and granted me a year to live. I settled all of my affairs and spent the year teaching Harry all that he needed to know. Finally I asked Severus to be the one to kill me so that Tom's plan to have Draco Malfoy destroy me would go unfulfilled and the young boy would not have his consciounce destroyed." Remus paused as he digested the information the headmaster had just given him.

"but what about James and Lily. Harry told me that it was Severus that overheard the prophecy that brought about their deaths. Can you justify that? Or the years he spend under the service of Voldemort. There is no denying the mark on his arm!"

"My boy, the world isn't divided into death eaters and good people, a lesson you have long since learned but refused to apply to those you distrust. Severus came to me the night he found out who the prophecy applied to. You see, Severus Snape was in love with Lily Evans. He loved her since the day he met her at eleven and that love ruled his life decisions from that point onward. However, the constant pressure in Slytherin to become fascinated in the dark arts and hate all muggleborns was difficult to not succumb to. The only muggle that Severus had ever really known before Lily was his father, who was an abusive alcoholic. Then of course he gets to Hogwarts and finds that the other houses, the ones who are against the dark arts shun him, mock him, call him Snivellus. Where else was he supposed to turn? Ultimately, he chose love though and betrayed Voldemort when Lily's life was threatened. When she died he took her death to heart and vowed to protect Harry at cost of his own life. Even though the boy looked like James, even Severus could not deny that he had Lily's eyes."

Remus stood for a few minutes in silence staring down at ground unable to find the words to express himself. Severus had also lost everything on the night of October 31st 1981. He also was left in a world without his love and without friends with only the goal of protecting Harry Potter. Dumbledore continued to stare and Remus as the man pieced together his thoughts.

" Why me though? Why not Severus or James or Sirius?"

" You have heart. You understand love and you know how to fix the future. I am easily corrupted, in my youth and even at moments in old age I was easily consumed with thoughts of greater power and desires. James and Sirius were always more likely to rush into situations though, you carefully thought through every decision you made. That is why were are in this location. Because of what you are , what you became at four years old, you are more able than any wizard to handle this opportunity. James and Lily trusted too easily, while although this was a good quality it ultimately led to their demise. Sirius was always to rash with a need to prove himself as separate from his family. He would have been too keen on revenge rather than change. And lastly, unlike Severus you never allowed yourself to become bitter. You lost all those you held dear and yet you still tried to love others and continue life the best you could " Remus looked at the old man's face. Maybe he was a good choice, just maybe Remus Lupin could be a hero and finally get a chance at happiness.

" How can I look at them and no feel guilty. How can I look at them and pretend to not miss the older versions of them that I lost?"

"You have already dealt with their loss for so many years. It may open the old wounds but you will have another lifetime with them. Maybe even the chance to watch Harry grow up with two parents and siblings. Perhaps you will have a family of your own like you always wanted and together you and your friends will grow old together until you are ready to greet death at a very old age" Dumbledore gently placed his hand on Remus' shoulder,

"Are you ready?"

"I am" and he watched as the forest faded away into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts

**A/n: looked up British cars from the pre-1960s era, hopefully my brief internet research was accurate. Obviously do not own these characters. Constructive reviews are always welcome **

** Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts**

"Remus" a sharp voice broke him from his odd dream. He groaned and rolled over place the pillow over his head. His head was pounding and his body ached; he felt like he was waking up with an excruciating hangover.

"Remus!" the voice shouted again and began to pound the door. Remus winced in pain and shouted back at the voice

"Can't a man get some rest Dora!" but his voice came out strange, high pitched and pre pubescent.

"What did you just call me? Remus Lupin you had better wake up right this instant or you will not be getting on that train to Hogwarts!"

The door rattled and Remus watched with his mouth open as his mother barged into his room yanking the sheets off of his eleven year old body.

"Mum!" he gasped as he tried to hide the surprise at seeing his mother for the first time in twenty years. He sat forward and stared at her while she began to busy herself with taking out her son's best clothes and placing them on his bed , all the while she continued to chatter about the responsibility that went with being a Hogwart's student. Slowly, as though he feared she'd disappear, Remus moved forward off of his bed and moved towards his mother. He reached around her with small hands and enveloped her in an awkward and clumsy hug, burying his face into her. She smelled like he remembered and he felt her hand timidly pat his head.

"I know Remmy. I'll miss you too."

"I love you Mum. So much." He said trying to hide back the tears, after all eleven year old boys do not cry while hugging their mothers. Mrs. Lupin pulled away first and briefly wiped her eyes.

"Now it's time for you to get dressed and ready. Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs. I can't let you get on the train without a real meal."

Remus nodded and began to move, trancelike, as he put on his clothing and looked around his room, so different from the last time he saw it.

_He was at Sirius' that night and they were just finishing dinner when James came rushing through the fireplace._

"_Sirius!" he screamed from the living room and both men went running, worried it was Lily or Peter or one of the other members of the order this time. James' hair was a mess, his glasses skewed and his face betrayed his fear but when he saw Remus, he looked relieved._

"_Thank goodness. You're here Remus. The Dark Mark." He panted barely able to breathe from the clear exertion it took to arrive at Sirius' small London flat. "Your parents' house."_

_Those were all the words Remus needed to spring into action, the Dark Mark was in the sky near his home, his mother and his father._

_He apparated to the woods by his home, not wanting to risk arriving inside the house._ I_t was eerily silent in the forest almost as though the animals were aware of the tragedy that occurred_ _on the forest outskirts. They had always dreamed their house was safe, no one but his closest friends had ever been to his home until he joined the order. Mr. Lupin had supported the Order of the Phoenix the moment Remus joined and immediately offered his home as a meeting location. _

_Remus crept up to the house and saw that the aurors had already arrived on the scene and were preparing to enter the home. _

"_Stop!" he called out "let me go first. I need to see it for myself" The aurors heads turned but Alastor Moody knew Remus from the meetings and silently nodded to his fellow workers._

"_It's his home, his family. Let him go" The others murmured agreement and allowed Remus to step ahead. He felt the hand of Frank Longbottom reassuringly placed on his shoulder before it was removed and he entered. The record player in the living room had been on and now it filled the room with an ominous scratching noise as the needle clicked against the end of the music. Remus lifted the needle and switched it off, looking down at his mother's Frank Sinatra album. She must have been doing the dishes or cooking. She always listened to Frank Sinatra when she did housework. So he steadily moved into the kitchen and there among the remains of dining room table was his father. He clearly had tried to fight, to save his muggle wife but he never stood a chance. Remus looked around there was no sign of his mother in the kitchen but the house showed signs of spells blasted into the walls clearly aiming at a moving target. His gaze led him to his bedroom door. His room was ransacked. Every item made of glass was littered in shards on the floor and on the floor lying with her body partly in the closet was his mother. Her eyes were open and there were tears that had to dry on her cheeks. Remus collapsed holding his mother's head. That was where Sirius found him after the other aurors had entered._

"_Remus?" He called tentatively. Remus looked up at him and meekly nodded._

"_She came into my room because when I was little it was her safe haven during the full moon. I would transform in a cage in the basement but she could hear my howls of pain all night. So she would come into my room and sit in my closet where the noise was the quietest and where she felt she could be close to me. She never understood magic even though she had been married to my father for seventeen years. The last I saw her was a few days ago right after we graduated and I moved into your place. I should have told her I loved her. I should have told both of them I loved him. I never said it enough." Sirius gently placed his arms around Remus and held him as he cried. When James, Lily and Peter arrived five minutes and found them in the same position. James and Peter gently helped Remus up and led him to the door where Alastor Moody stood._

"_You know what this means boy?" He said gruffly. "It means we have a spy. Only the order knew the location of your parent's house" At the time he never thought it was the chubby boy standing next to him._

Remus stared into the mirror and touched his face again. His dream was real. He was eleven year olds and leaving for his first year at Hogwart's once more. He drifted trancelike to the kitchen and flinched at the sound of Frank Sinatra playing in the other room. He had to control the memories or he would never make it through.

"There you are Remmy. Now I made you some fried eggs, sausage and toast." his mother stated as she placed a plate full of food down in front of him. Remus smiled as he sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat. Only Molly Weasley could have ever beaten his mother at cooking. While Mr. Lupin worked in the ministry in the Department of Magical Transportation, Mrs. Lupin ran a small coffee shop in the local town filled with all of her own homemade baked goods. As Remus finished his breakfast he heard his father's whistling as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well today's the big day Remus! Are you ready?" his father beamed at him. Remus nodded ignoring the lump building in his throat upon seeing his father alive. The pride in John Lupin's eyes was unmistakable as he looked at his son. Remus had only been schooled at home by his mother while she worked in her store. He would sit among the many customers learning English, history and math. Both of his parents despaired of him ever attending a real school due to his lycanthropy they dreamed that one day he might be able to at least inherit the coffee shop.

John sat across from Remus and quickly drank his coffee down that Jane placed in front of him. When Remus finished eating he stood, grabbed his trunk from the whole and pulled it towards the car. Jane Lupin would not use magical transportation; she didn't trust it like she trusted her old Wolseley 15/50.1 He placed his car in the trunk and went back inside to grab his jacket and wait for his parents. John Lupin was already dressed in his jacket and Jane was fixing her hair one last time in the hall mirror as he entered. Remus smiled looking at them; they were so carefree and happy. All his memories of his parents had been replaced by those of the last two years of their lives. The stress of the impending war transforming his father's light blonde hair into a dull grey and the threat of death turning his mother paranoid for the whole family's well being. They arrived at the station early and crossed the barrier into Platform 9 ¾. He hugged them both longer than any other child on the platform but he didn't care. He wanted nothing more than to cling to his parents for several weeks. However, he knew what he needed to do. He needed to save his parents and his friends. He needed to save as many people as he could this time around. He squished his eyes shut and willed the tears away as he parted from his parents.

"I love you son." John said as he held Remus at shoulder length. "Be brave and never forget that who you are is more important than what you are." Remus nodded and moved towards the train looking back and waving to his parents.

1 I looked up British cars from before the 1960s. Hopefully this is somewhat accurate everyday car from the time. I know nothing about cars.


	3. Chapter 3: The Living Dead

Chapter 3: The Living Dead

The train was packed with old face, people he had last seen in the midst of the first war or in some cases at their funerals. He felt like he was walking amongst ghosts. He moves through the train corridor towards the last compartment on the left. It was their compartment. They always sat in the third car last compartment on the left, it became a tradition after that fateful first meeting.

Lily Evans was already seating in the corner staring longingly at the platorform. Remus gently slid open the door.

"excuse me. May I join you?" Lily looked up at his words but only nodded in response. Remus hoisted his trunk onto the luggage rack and sat in the seat farthest from Lily. He tried so hard not to stare at her. She looked so young and innocent. Soon the door slid open and in walked Peter Pettigrew. He tripped over his own feet as he tried to get his trunk in. Remus considered helping the boy but could not find it in his heart. He needed to be strong for this, he needed to be forgiving but Remus hadn't thought to prepare himself for seeing Wormtail. He knew that he would see the dead and that would be difficult but he'd forgotten how important Peter was to their lives, how much he knew and how he destroyed all of them. How could Remus forgive him? How could Remus look at the sniveling boy and not feel contempt at the man he would become? Peter meekly glanced at the other two members of the compartment before settling himself closer to Lily and therefore away from the brooding Remus. The last whistle blew and Remus watched the last of the children and parents part as they rushed to the train. The compartment door slammed open and Sirius Black stood there grinning from ear to ear. He always had to make an entrance wherever he went. His smile remained plastered on his face as he jerked his head to indict a request to sit in the seat next to Remus. Remus nodded and Sirius unceremoniously plopped down on the seat placing his feet on the one across from him. Seconds later, before any introductions could be made, James Potter entered, still wiping lipstick from his cheek. He glanced over his fellow compartment members and shifted his trunk onto some of the remaining luggage space.

"Hey there. My name's James Potter" He declared staring at everyone waiting for a response. Sirius snickered slightly before offering out a hand to shake James's.

"Sirius Bl-" he paused before finishing his last name in a silent murmur hoping no one would hear. Before James could comment on the muttering Remus broke into the conversation.

"Remus Lupin" he said smiling at both boys with a reassuring grin "I guess we're all first years?" The two boys nodded and then all three looked expectingly at Peter and Lily.

Peter ducked his head down "er. my name is uh peter." he stammered. The group looked at Lily who still was staring unblinkingly at the platform.

"Hey. Redhead. Girl!" James called over to her making a whistling noise for her attention. Lily's head snapped up her green eyes filled with annoyance.

"yea?" she snapped.

"Got a name?" Sirius joined in.

"It's Lily. What does it matter?"

"just thought we should get to know each other if we're going to share a compartment." James smirked as he finally sat next to Sirius. "are you a first year?" he continued.

"Yes. " She replied quickly before looking back out at the window as the train began to move. Sirius shrugged at James and the two resumed attempting to get to know the remainder of the compartment.

"So. what do you think this test to get into house is going to be like?" James asked looking at the others. "I'm an only child and my parents wouldn't tell me what it was. They said I should be surprised."

"my cousins all said it's something gruesome. My oldest cousin she told me we have to fight a troll in the dungeons." Sirius declared lowering his voice for dramatic effect as Peter began to look ill.

Remus rolled his eyes "Sirius. Your cousin clearly was trying to scare you. It's probably just something simple like they point at us and put us into a house."

"Maybe." Sirius said casually as he leaned back again. "or they'll have us fight a dragon."

James snorted "there'd be no one left to go to Hogwarts if that was the case."

The two continued to talk of ridiculous ways that they would be sorted into the houses, laughing as each became more elaborate and more absurd. The two became so absorbed in their conversation they did not notice that Severus Snape had entered the compartment and it was not until his mention of Slytherin house that James acknowledged his arrival. Remus tried to listen to the words that the people around him were saying but he could only stare at Severus. He never truly understood the boy or the man, his motives never really seemed clear to Remus and now he knew. The only motive that Severus Snape ever held was love and Remus thought himself a fool for never seeing it before. How did he not remember the days when Lily would always be around Severus, how she would stand up for him in spite of James' potential wrath? How was he so blind to everything that surrounded him when he was younger?

He came out of his thoughts as the door slammed shut and Lily and Severus had walked out.

Sirius was laughing and James looked amused "well I guess we're going to be best friends with them?" Sirius said in between chuckles.

"oh yea. I'm sure I'll marry her. She seems to like me so much" James added sarcastically.

He watched again as Sirius and James began to joke once more and he smiled to himself as he saw how well they clicked from the moment they met. Lily used to joke later that Sirius was her only true competition to win James' heart. Remus would silently agree but he knew that the two of them needed a grounded person to control their wildness. Lily and Remus subdued them and complimented their wild unrestrained actions with their cool calculated wits. James and Sirius were one in the same. They were both fiercely loyal towards those they loved and would always act before thinking through the consequences. The only difference was Sirius never believed that others loved him back. He was so quick to doubt the motives of kindness and always expected the worse in any situation. He had grown up never understanding what love was or how to have relationships that were based on manipulations. His family was sick and twisted and as much as Sirius tried to deny his past, it left him with deep internal scars. In a way, Sirius thought less of the consequances of his actions on others. He never thought what it might mean to someone to lose him or watch him be carried off to Azkaban ….no Remus could not allow his thoughts to go there. He could not think of that time. Not when he had them back. Not when he was surrounded by his long lost friends. For now he needed to force his thoughts onto the problem at hand, how to change the fates of Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew.

The train pulled into the station and the students milled around the platform. The familiar voice of Hagrid filled the air as he called the first years over to him. Remus smiled up at the half-giant. Hagrid was younger than he'd last seen him, in 1998, the day of the fateful last battle. Remus didn't know if Hagrid had lived through that night or if he had died earlier in the midst of the ruins of Hogwarts. The first years piled into the boats and began their journey across the lake to the caste.

Hogwarts castle glowed in the moonlight. Remus sighed as he stared at the castle. It was still intact. It was still there and the air wasn't filled with the sounds of screams or flashes of green light.

_Remus ran through the corridors of his youth. He needed to find her, he couldn't leave his son abandoned and she had more to live for than him. He had no intention of surviving the night but Nymphadora had to, she had to live for Teddy. The air was thick with dust as the castle collapsed around him. Up ahead he saw a recognizable figure_

"_Kingsley" he shouted as he choked on the debris in the air. The man was kneeled over and looked back at Remus with a sad look in his eyes. Remus knew that look. He had been on enough missions over the course of two wars to know the eyes of man seeing a friend or lover or family member dead. Remus approached slowly and saw familiar shade of red peek out around Kingsley's coat. _

"_He's dead." He croaked, it was more a statement than a question but Kingsley nodded. Remus moved closer to the body and examined the face, the ear. He still had both ears, it was Fred._

"_Molly? George? The rest?"_

"_Percy was here when I ran past. The only way I could get him to move was to send him to find someone to help move the body…we've been moving the dead to the Great Hall. There's so much death Remus. So many young people dying before their time." Remus nodded solemnly looking at the Weasley boy. Fred and George had always reminded him of Sirius and James, another pair that died before their time, one in October 1981 the other over the course of thirteen years in Azkaban._

"_She came." Kingsley said breaking Remus from his thoughts. "I tried to send her back. I tried to tell her to go to her son."_

"_Where did you last see her?"_

"_Last I saw, she was fighting Bellatrix outside" Remus and Kingsley shared one last look. They this was it. One of them wouldn't survive and if Remus was going for Bellatrix he didn't think he would live for the next hour._

"_Take care of my son." He said as Kingsley reached out to shake his hand._

"_I hope I won't have to" the main replied. As they released hands, Percy and Charlie appeared to take over the movement of Fred. Charlie gently hoisted his brother's limp body as Percy covered the pair from any attackers. _

_He looked back one last time at Kingsley who had begun to run towards the incoming acromantulas. Remus sprinted towards the main grounds, passing bodies and children that must have snuck back to fight, they were crying out in fear and pain and he tried to ignore their pleas. He needed to think of his son._

"_Professor Lupin. Please" he had to turn. He had to look. He looked at one of the Patil twins, she had Gryffindor colors, it must have been Padma. She was huddled over another bundled and bloody form._

"_it was Fenir Greyback. He just attacked her. Hermione Granger shot him off…but she's lost so much blood." She tried to control her tears as she explained. He couldn't leave not now that she recognized him and not now that he knew what monster attacked her friend. He bent down and checked the pulse of the bloodied body, it was faint._

"_she's alive. but barely" he said to Padme. He looked around for something to use to help. He pulled off parts of his tattered robes._

"_Augumenti" he pointed his wand at the torn cloth "clean her blood of with this, so you can find where the wounds are. Then tie these near the wounds to stop the bleeding. They're collecting the dead in the Great Hall. Perhaps the wounded will be helped there as well. Look for essence of Murtlap to clear the cut." The girl looked at him and mouthed thank you before she began to clean the blood._

_He returned to his original purpose, he needed to find his wife. He knew she was probably already dead, he had little hope left but he needed to at least try, he could not allow anyone else to die without a least trying to fight. The grounds were worse than the castle. Suits of armor lay crumpled over bodies of both sides. The bodies of the giants lay on the ground in mangled heaps and spells were flying in every direction. There was no where to hide out here. He was distracted by all the chaos and so he was caught off guard when a spell hit him in the stomach knocked him to the ground._

"_ph why if it isn't my nephew in law. What will your poor little wolf cub do now that both mommy and daddy are both gone." she smirked standing over him, her hair was untamed and her eyes maniacal. _

"_Bellatrix" another voice broke in. Dora he thought. No. Don't pick this fight. He wanted to scream out for her to go to run. _

"_ennuverate" she said as she pointed her wand at Remus allowing him to move. Bellatrix had already begun to turn around ready to face her more exciting prey._

"_ah my little niece. How lovely to see you. I was hoping we would meet today." The two began to duel with their wands swirling and spells flying. They were evenly matched, for now. Bellatrix wouldn't fight fair for long._

_He tried to step in between them but he was stopped by a massive figure, Dolohov. He remembered him from their Hogwarts' days. Remus swiftly moved his wand in attempt to disarm the man but his attempts were blocked. They continued to duel but Remus was tired. He was tired of death and destruction and he was tired of war. And he felt his wand fly out of his hand and fell backwards and he knew it was over. He looked to his right where Nymphadora lay collapsed having lost to Bellatrix and he prepared to die and see all the people he loved once more._

"Remus!" Sirius's high pitched pre-pubescent boice snapped him out of his thoughts. "you alright?"

Remus looked at the other boys in the boat who were staring at him like he was insane.

"I'm fine. Just shocked that I'm here is all"

"you're face just went completely white and your eyes glazed over" Peter bluntly stated.

"just shock is all. Nerves. I'm fine" Fantastic he thought. They already think I'm nuts.

The boats pulled up the castle and the first-years unloaded and were brought into the hall where they were introduced for the first time to Minerva McGonagall. The long line of first-years peered eagerly around each other as the Deputy Headmistress lead them into the Great Hall. He watched as students filed forwards to be placed in their future houses. Some of the names stabbed him in the gut as he looked upon the face of the living dead. Edgar Bones was the first to step forward and Remus winced, remembering his funeral. The other names rang hollowly in his ear making his sorting ceremony feel like the nightly list of the dead during the war. When at least he placed in Gryffindor by a rather confused sorting hat, he glanced around him and tried to take in all of the faces. The living dead would be surrounding him all the time now, he needed to not allow them to ruin his ability to function.


	4. Chapter 4

To all my loyal readers,

Thank you for having still stayed subscribed to this story and for all of your fantastic reviews. Obviously I'm sure many of you noticed that it's been forever and a half since I updated the story. Mostly this is because I honestly have no idea where I wanted to go with it. I can't figure out how to write Remus's first year at Hogwarts without just glossing over everything and making it way too simplistic. Because of this I wanted to offer the story up to anyone who wants to finish it. I will gladly be a beta reader for the new author and will send over all of the documents for them to republish the story under their name. Please message me if you are interested.

Sincerely,

Svland90

P.S that doesn't mean you can just take the story….I would like to talk first to whoever is going to be taking over the writing.


End file.
